


don’t wanna behave

by zozo



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Wingplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zozo/pseuds/zozo
Summary: It turns out Glimmer's wings areextremelysensitive.





	don’t wanna behave

Glimmer’s been sleeping in Adora’s bed every night since the portal. Not that Adora minds—she never got used to sleeping alone anyway, and especially now, after… everything… Glimmer’s soft, solid warmth is more than welcome next to her.

The cuddling just sort of happened. One of them had been crying in the night, and it was the most natural thing in the world for the other to reach out. Waking up in each other’s arms might have been awkward, but somehow it wasn’t, and now it’s just part of their bedtime routine: Adora opens her arms as soon as they lie down, and Glimmer curls up in them, nuzzling her head under Adora’s chin.

But tonight, Glimmer’s sleep shirt leaves her shoulders bare, and as Adora’s hands encircle them, she gently strokes—for the first time—one of Glimmer’s tiny pink wings.

The effect is instant. Glimmer stiffens like she’s been shocked, but her body curves into Adora, not away. Adora pulls her hand back and Glimmer moans softly.

“Shit,” Adora says. “Did I hurt you?”

“N-no,” says Glimmer, a little out of breath. “That felt _really_ good.”

“Should I… more?”

“_Please_.”

Adora runs a tentative finger along the edge of Glimmer’s right wing, paying close attention to the way Glimmer shudders and squirms against her. As she traces the delicate pink feathers, she can feel Glimmer’s breath quicken, her back arch, her hips rock.

A warm feeling starts fluttering low in Adora’s stomach. She’s suddenly exquisitely aware of how much of Glimmer’s skin is exposed in her sleepwear, and how much of that soft, soft skin is touching her own.

She turns her attention to where Glimmer’s feathers meet the skin of her back, and the princess jerks in her arms, her half-open mouth landing against Adora’s bare collarbone. It’s Adora’s turn to gasp with pleasure, and Glimmer drags her mouth up the side of Adora’s neck in a long, sloppy kiss.

“Adora…” Glimmer moans, her hot breath against Adora’s ear. “What are you _doing_ to me?”

Adora giggles, the butterflies in her stomach multiplying. “I’m just playing with your wings, Glimmer.”

“Nnnnnggggg,” says Glimmer, rolling her body even closer to Adora and clutching the other girl’s hips. “Nobody’s ever—you’re making me feel so—” and then her face is level with Adora’s, eyes glassy and wild.

“Adora,” Glimmer says, “Adora, don’t stop, please don’t—oh. Oh!” Pink and purple sparkles burst from her skin as she arches against Adora, a quiet high-pitched moan in the back of her throat.

“Whoa,” says Adora, brushing a sweaty lock of hair from Glimmer’s forehead. “Did you just—?”

Glimmer’s already-rosy cheeks flush even redder. “Y-yeah? It felt _so_ good.”

“Then you’re welcome,” Adora laughs. “Come here.” She pulls Glimmer close and kisses the top of her head.

“Wish _you_ had wings,” Glimmer mumbles, sleepy. “I’d knock your socks off.”

Adora’s butterflies come back with a vengeance. “Maybe later we can… figure something out?”

Glimmer winds her arms around Adora’s waist. “Perfect.”


End file.
